


Forbidden | Draco Malfoy18+

by honeymalfoyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymalfoyy/pseuds/honeymalfoyy
Summary: Coming Soon
Kudos: 10





	Forbidden | Draco Malfoy18+

This story is a Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle fan fiction. Please know it will be very toxic, slowburn, and will include the following — self harm, foul language, gore, cheating, battle field description, drug use, alcohol use, bullying, violence, upsetting scenes, and mature content.

— lia xx


End file.
